Harry Possible
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Harry Potter/Kim Possible Crossover. What if the Dursley's weren't the only relatives of Harry's. What if he had relatives that lived in America. This is my version of Harry raised by someone else, again. Flames are welcome.
1. October 31st, 1981

HARRY POSSIBLE

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Kim possible. They are owned by J K Rowlings and Disney respectively.

A/N: This is a little story that could run into being 8 stories long. It is going to be a Harry Potter/Kim Possible Crossover. I'm going to have Kim and Harry being the same age, and actually being cousins. I know that this seems strange, but Kim kind of looks like Lily, so having the Possibles and the Evans being related some how can make sense. I hope you enjoy this story line, it is going to be my first Kim Possible story, so please read and review.

Chapter One: October 31st 1981

"Just give me the child, and I will let you live." Voldemort's voice was cruel and menacing to the young woman laying on the floor, covering up a bundle in her arms.

"No not Harry, I won't let you kill Harry. Take me instead." Lily Potter new that he had killed her husband, and wouldn't hesitate to kill her also, even if she did give Harry to him. She prayed that the spell that she had been hastily putting on him would save him with her death. She placed Harry down in his crib and stood between him and Voldemort. "I don't think so Voldemort, you have taken my husband from me, and you won't take my baby from me either." With that she raised her wand to defend herself.

Voldemort laughed as he cast the Avabra Kadabra on her and shook his head. "You weren't much of a fight Mrs Potter, to bad I can't let the brat live." With that he raised his wand to the baby in the crib, and cast the killing curse once more, but there was a bright flash of white light, and the curse bounced off of young Harry, hitting Voldemort, sending the body to the ground, and leaving a crying Harry Potter in his crib, with a bleeding cut on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

This is how Hagrid found him and picked him up. "Calm down Harry, everything will be ok." He looked up and shook his head while going downstairs. (Now this is where our story take a turn from where canon goes.)

Standing downstairs having come to visit her cousin and their baby boy, was Mrs. Possible, one cousin of Lily Potter and James Potter. She knew about the magical world, from her cousin and being a Squib herself. She was holding her sleeping daughter in her arm and saw the big man coming down the stairs. "Who are you, and what happened here?"

Hagrid knew of the Possibles in America and smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry, but they were killed by V-v-v-v-oldemort, and only Harry survived some how. How did you know of the place, it was supposed to be hidden by a Fideleus Charm?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Lily told me where it was just last week, because I was coming for a visit with my cousin. What are you going to do with Harry? I will take him and raise him in America as one of my own."

Hagrid shook his head. "Headmaster Dumbledore said that he was supposed to go with his relatives here, the Dursley's. I'm to follow his instructions to the T."

"I'm afraid that you can't do that Hagrid, they were killed in a automobile accident yesterday. That was the reason that I was late, I had to make arrangements to take care of Dudley also. Don't worry, we will take them both in, and raise them as our own. I know about Harry being a wizard, and will let him come to Hogwart's when he gets old enough, but he has no where else to go."

"I didn't know that the Dursley's were killed yesterday, of course you can take Harry and Dudley Mrs Possible, I hope that you will keep in touch." Albus Dumbledore came in at this time with Sirius Black, who looked like he would kill someone.

"Where is he, where is Wormtail, he betrayed them." Sirius was furious, and if looks could kill, they would all be dead at this time.

Albus looked at him with wonderment. "What are you talking about Sirius, weren't you the Secret Keeper?"

"No, they changed keepers from me to Peter when we thought that Voldemort would think that I would be it, and that he would never guess that it was Peter. I swear Albus, it wasn't me who betrayed my brother and his wife."

Albus believed him, for he used a bit of Legiminacy on him to get the truth. "We will catch him Sirius, but you need to go into hiding, for if the ministry gets here, they will think it is you anyway. I'm sorry, but I don't know where you can go til we catch Peter."

Anne Possible was looking at them with a smile and nodded. "Why don't you come with us Sirius, you can get a job in Go City, and possibly even find love again." She smiled and thought that that was it.

Sirius looked at the other woman, the woman that he once loved, but knew that it was just puppy love when she went to America to train to be a doctor, he thought that's what they called healers to muggles. "I think I will take you up on that offer Karen, it sounds like I will need to get out of the country for a while anyway. So when do we leave, and you said you had Dudley also, where is the child?"

"He is with my husband at the hotel right now, he was a bit sick with a cold, so I didn't want him to be around right now with him being that way. Albus, I will keep in touch with you and your faculty, but don't worry about Harry, he will be loved and raised right." Karen smiled at the old man, and left with Kim, Sirius and Harry. Both Kim and Harry now asleep and not knowing what was going to happen to them in the future.

A/N: Sorry such a short chapter, hopefully they will be longer as we go along. We will be jumping ahead a few years next to when Kim, Harry and Dudley meat Ron Stoppable. This first story is just going to be a prologue of sorts leading up to Harry's years at Hogwart's, and who knows, some others might go with him.


	2. Meeting Ron Stoppable

**HARRY POSSIBLE**

**CHAPTER 2: MEETING RON STOPPABLE**

Disclaimer: I own neither Kim Possible or Harry Potter. The Possible franchise is owned by Disney, while Harry Potter is owned by J K Rowlings, thank you. This chapter takes place 3 years after the last one ended, considering that Kim met Ron when they were four.

A/N: This is my second chapter in my HP/KP crossover story. There will be no pairings in this story, for one it is only going up to their 11th birthdays before going to first year at Hogwarts. Future pairings will be as follows tho, and only in around the fourth story, maybe third they will start noticing each other. Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, KP/RS, Dudley/Susan and for the heck of it, Neville/Ginny.

Kim, Harry and Dudley were out in the yard playing in the sandbox, when they saw a moving truck go by them and down the road. They saw a blond haired boy looking out the window of the truck at them, and he looked around their age. "Seems like we will be getting a new boy in the neighborhood", Kim said matter of fact like. She didn't know anything about this new boy, but he looked like he could use some friends, and she knew that her and her cousins would be good friends to the boy when he moved in.

They were soon called in to supper, and they ran in, and washed up before heading down to the dinner table. It was a lively conversation, as usual, and they talked about their day and what happened. "Mom Dad, we saw a moving van coming down the street just before you called us in, and there was a boy in the front of it that looked around our age. Do you think that we can go and greet them sometime in the next couple of days, because I'm sure that he would appreciate new friends in his new neighborhood." Kim was smart for her age, and didn't mind showing off her maturity, at least around her parents. She was still the typical 4 year old, with pig-tails, and a bright smile. She got along with her cousins, and was friendly and courteous to all. Her pre-K teachers liked her, and thought that the Possible family was a good one.

James looked at Anne, and smiled at his daughter and two nephews. "I don't see what the problem would be in doing that Kimmycup, but I think we should wait a day or two for them to get settled in, why don't we go meet them this weekend."

The kids nodded enthusiastically and went up to their rooms after finishing dinner. It was getting late, and they had a few things to do tomorrow in Pre-K school. They didn't know whether or not they would meet the new boy there, but they hoped that they would.

It was actually a few days before they met the new boy, but they seemed to hit it off quite well. They learned his name was Ron Stoppable, and his parents and him had moved from Cleveland a couple of weeks ago, when his father got a new job as a Actuary. He didn't quite know what one was, but he knew that it had something to do with numbers. Kim's and Rons parents were watching the kids out the window and smiling at how well they all seemed to get along. "I'm glad that Ronald has met some kids to play with and be friends with quickly." Mr Stoppable said as they grown-ups were sipping coffee and discussing things that were going on around the neighborhood and about schools and stuff like that. "Are there any other kids around the neighborhood that you know of that he might be able to interact with?"

James shook his head, and chuckled. "Not really, this is one of the less kid inhabited areas of the state, but Kim and her two cousins along with Ron will be enough for the four of us to keep an eye on I'm sure. No their great kids, just with 4 of them now, it evens up the odds for them against us." He smiled at the thought of what could happen around here.

Harry looked at Ron and chuckled. "You got to meet Snuffles, he's a great guy, a friend of my parents from England." He had a slight frown on his face about his parents, but he knew what happened, or at least part of what happened that night, and tho he missed them dearly, he did have his Aunt and Uncle, along with his two cousins to be with still.

Dudley nodded his agreement while Kim just rolled her eyes. "She loved her Uncle Snuffles, but wasn't sure what Ron would think of the man, who was more of a kid than they were half the time. He worked at the local high school coaching and teaching, and she knew that he loved working with the kids.

"Wow he sounds interesting, but why Snuffles?" Ron was the most intrigued by meeting more friends. "Sure when can I meet him?"

Dudley chuckled as he looked up. "Well here he comes now, just in time also for dinner." He got up, along with Kim and Harry to greet their Uncle. "Snuffles, how is it going?" Harry hugged him tight, and smiled at the man. Sirius had integrated himself into the Muggle world quite well over the last couple of years, and looked like a normal man would. Of course he kept in touch with the wizardring world, through friends and colleagues in England, and his house had some interesting Magical stuff in it, but still he was just a normal man to most people.

"Hey kids, who's your new friend?" He looked at Ron and smiled at him. "Hello I'm Sirius Black, but the kids all call me Snuffles." He smiled as he held out his hand to the boy.

Mr and Mrs Stoppable looked out the window at this time,and saw this mysterious man talking to the kids. "James, Anne, should we be worried about this man who is talking to the kids at this time?"

The Possibles looked out the window and laughed. "Oh don't worry about him, that Sirius, he's like a adopted Uncle to the kids. He moved with Harry to here when he came to live here. He's one of the coaches in the local High School." They smiled at the thought about what the Stoppables would think about the other secret that Sirius had, but didn't know them well enough to talk about that world yet. Maybe in a year or two, but not til then.

A/N2: Ok I know that it short, but it will get longer I promise, these are just filler chapters. The first story isn't going to be long at all, only a couple of chapters more, then we will get into the Hogwarts years.

Questions for you reviewers:

I am going to be sending Ron and Kim to Hogwarts with Harry, should I send Dudley also?


	3. Accidental Magic

HARRY POSSIBLE

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter nor Kim Possible. Harry is owned by JK Rowlings, and Kim is owned by the Disney Company, thank you and I just write this stuff for the pleasure, not for any money that I would be able to claim if I did own either of them.

A/N: This is the next chapter in our friends story. In this one we see that not only is Harry magical, as we knew, but also we begin to see that the others are also, by their use of accidental magic. Enjoy and I hope that I'm not going to fast for you all. Yes I am going to send Dudley to Hogwart's with the others, otherwise I wouldn't be able to play with him some more, this is turning out to be interesting story. As always please read and review.

Chapter 3: Accidental Magic

It had been a crazy few weeks. The kids were getting ready to get done with their first year of Grade School, and it was going to be an interesting summer they all thought. The Possibles had invited the Stoppables along with Sirius on a family style vacation, since the kids had gotten along so well, as did the adults. There were a few things that they had to discuss tho, and that was what was having them all sitting around the Possible kitchen table, drinking coffee one night after the kids were all down, having a sleep over.

Sirius knew what was going on, and he figured that he would be the best person to talk to the adults about what was happening. You see, each of the four of the kids have been having some weird things happening to them over the last few weeks, nothing bad, just weird things. James and Anne thought that they knew what was going on, but thought that Sirius would be able to confirm what was going on, and also help them talk to Ron's parents about it.

Sirius took a sip of his coffee and smiled. "Mr and Mrs Stoppable, do you believe in Magic?" It was a simple question that got both of them to do a spit take at the same time with a "What".

Mr Stoppable looked at him and after seeing that he was being serious took a deep breath and shook his head. "Not that we don't believe in it Sirius, but it's more like we don't know that it's real or not. Are you saying that Magic is real?"

Sirius nodded and took another drink. "Yah, I'm saying that magic is real, and it seems that the kids are Wizards and a witch. Now there's nothing wrong with this, and nothing to worry about. Once they turn the age of 11, they will have the chance to go to a private school that will train them in their skills. Also their accidental magic will happen less often. Have you seen Ron doing something that was thought to be impossible, even for someone as smart as he is? I know I've seen Harry, Kim and Dudley doing it for quite some time, and that they are magical. Anything from bringing their favorite teddy bear to them when it was out of reach, and no one was around to get it for them, or floating a bottle to them from the counter when they were hungry, when they were babies, to other things now that their older." He took another drink and let it set in for them.

"Well I know that things have happened like that before, but I didn't think that it was magic, maybe psychic or something like that. At least the kids are all like that, and they can all be together in their schooling still. So what do we do about this Sirius, you seem to be the expert on this, are you a wizard also?"

Sirius nodded and pulled out his wand to show them what he could do. "I am not usually supposed to do this in front of muggles, that's non magical persons, but I also know that the laws are more relaxed in that regards in America. Evanesco." He said this and their empty coffee cups were now clean as a whistle, and he floated them to the cupbards to put them away. "So what have you all seen the kids do, these can be some of the more interesting stories to hear about what their first bout of accidental magic has been. I will tell you what I know about Harry's first bit of accidental magic before he came to live with James and Anne."

Sirius thought for a moment, and smiled at the most memorable moment that he had with his friends, and Harry doing accidental magic. "There is one thing that I need to let you know about before I go into this story guys, and that's why they call me Snuffles. You see there are a few witches and wizards that have the ability to turn into a animal of some kind, using a Ani-Magi form. Well I have one, and he's a big black dog." He turned into Padfoot and barked softly at them before turning back. "Harry knows about this, or he might not remember me being him because he was so young at the time, but his most memorable bout of accidental magic happened about 5 years ago, right before his parents were killed." He got a thoughtful look on his face and smiled.

FLASHBACK, HARRY'S ACCIDENTAL MAGIC

Harry had been in the living room playing with his Godfather in his dog form, wrestling, and just having fun. They weren't doing anything that would harm Harry, or break anything really, but just being a boy and his dog. Well Harry touched him one time and then started giggling. This brought in the adults who were out in the kitchen having desert to the living room and they tried to hide their laughter, but couldn't or long. For Harry had accidentally turned Sirius into a pink poodle. Once James. Remus and Peter got some blackmail shots with a camara, they let Lily turn him back and were sitting there laughing for some more time before Harry had to go to bed.

END FLASHBACK.

"So you can see sometimes the accidental magic can be quite comical, but sometimes it can be scary also, especially if it's a muggle born witch or wizard, and their parents didn't know what was going on."

The others had a good laugh at Sirius's expense over that incident, but nodded at the thought of how some people might take it if this happened to them.

James and Anne smiled at the thought about how both Kim and Dudley had shown some accidental magic. "You know, both Kim and Dudley showed theirs about the same time. You see, we didn't know that we were going to have Jim and Tim, ther were a bit of surprise to us, but not Kim and Dudley." They thought back to that day as they chuckled at the thought of what happened and the matter of fact way that they found out about the twins.

FLASHBACK, KIM AND DUDLEY'S ACCIDENTAL MAGIC

Anne Possible wasn't feeling that well, and hadn't been for the last couple of weeks. Well she wasn't sure about what was going on, but one day her daughter and nephew walked into the bathroom when she was getting sick with smiles on their faces. "See I told you Dudley, she's giving me a new brother or sister." Kim said matter of factly.

Dudley shook his head with a laugh and nodded. "And I told you Kim, that it was going to be two of them, and both boys. Your going to be outnumbered here, 4-1 plus Ron." He chuckled and looked at his Aunt with a wide smile. "So are we right Aunt Anne, are you going to be giving Kim her wish, of a brother or sister, or two brothers?" He aske so innocently, that Anne would have thought that he had known or forseen it somehow.

"I don't know Kim and Dudley, but it is a possibility I guess." With that she shooed the kids off to play while she went and made a appointment with her doctor. She found out a few months later that not only were they right with what they said, but also that it was twin boys.

END FLASHBACK

"I know that that could have been just coincidence, but with them also doing other things that would seem magical, it would make sense." She shut her mouth there and looked at the Stoppables to see what they had to say about this.

"Well Ronald has escaped from bullies in ways that seem impossible, so I guess that that could be signs of magic in him. I guess we will find out in a few years if they get their acceptance letters to this school you were talking about. Where is this school anyway? I've never heard of Hogwarts."

Sirius looked at them all and sighed. "It's in Scotland, and they don't usually take exchange students, but I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore will make an exception for your families, since Harry has been down to go there since he was born." He sipped his coffee again and sighed. He didn't know whether or not he would be accepted back in England, or whether or not he was still wanted. He would have to get ahold of Professor Dumbledore to find out, he would do that within the next couple of years, but for now he would enjoy his life in Middleton Colorado.


	4. Rufus

HARRY POSSIBLE

CHAPTER 4

A/N: THIS IS CHAPTER FOUR IN MY SERIES ON WHAT IF HARRY WAS RAISED BY THE POSSIBLES. I THINK THERE IS GOING TO BE ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS, INCLUDING THIS ONE. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS, AND I AM THINKING OF A FEW THINGS ON HOW THIS IS GOING TO GO. 1. YES RON AND KIM WILL STILL BE DOING THE MISSIONS, BUT WILL ALSO INCLUDE HARRY AND DUDLEY. 2. THEY WON'T START HAPPENING TIL AROUND THEIR SECOND YEAR AT HOGWARTS. BECAUSE OF WHAT I HAVE BEEN READING, THEY STARTED AROUND THE AGE OF 12 DOING THEM. 3. I'M GOING TO BE MAKING WADE AROUND THE SAME AGE OF THE TWEEBS, NOT SURE OF THE AGE DIFFERENCE, BUT THAT SOUNDS ABOUT RIGHT. WHICH MEAN EITHER AGING THE TWEEBS A BIT, OR MAKING WADE A LITTLE YOUNGER THAN WHAT HE WOULD BE.

DISCLAIMOR: I OWN NEITHER KIM POSSIBLE NOR HARRY POTTER. KIM POSSIBLE IS OWNED BY THE DISNEY COMPANY, AND HARRY POTTER IS OWNED BY JK ROWLINGS. I DON'T EVER CLAIM TO OWN EITHER, NOR DO I CLAIM TO GET MONEY FROM THIS, I AM JUST PLAYING IN THE PLAYGROUND FOR FUN.

CHAPTER 4: RUFUS

Ron, Harry, Dudley and Kim were sitting up in the treehouse talking one summer day about what they wanted to do for the summer. They were now 9 years old, and were given a bit more responsibility, along with freedom. They had been friends now for going on 5 years with Ron, and were just being lazy that day. "So what do you guys want to do today? Care to go looking at the puppies and animals at the local pet shop?" Ron was thinking that he wished that he could have a pet, but with his dads allergies to furry animals, he wasn't sure what he could get. He didn't want a reptile or a fish or anything like that, what he wanted was something unique. His parents told him that if he found something that could be taken care of without worrying about the allergies, he would be able to get one.

They were pondering this for a while now, and were getting ready to give up on their quest, when Kim got the bright idea. "Let's go check out some information on the internet, you never know what we will be able to find on there about animals and what could be considered a good pet."

So the four of them went up to Kims room, and got on the world wide web, searching different sites on animals and what would be good for someone that had a pet hair allergy as a pet. They saw all the fish and stuff like that, and ignored it. They were about to give up when they ran across an article about a animal that would be considered so ugly that it was cute, the naked mole rat. They printed out the article and went back over to Ron's house to talk to his parents about the possibility of getting one.

The naked mole rat that had just been returned to the Middleton Smarty Mart was a little miffed about what had happened to him. First he had been taken from his litter mates, and given to this strange guy that was blue. Of course he didn't know about this at the time, but now he seemed to be smarter for some reason. He shrugged it off, hoping that someone would come and buy him as a perfect pet, and be able to get along with his little quirks. He was also smart enough now to know not to speak when the people who ran the store were around to hear him, and he decided that this would be a good life if someone who would really want him got him. He had seen the boy come in before, and look around the different pets, but always going away sad because the people with him said he couldn't have one.

Well coming in that day was him with his little female friend, and the parents, along with the two boys who were with the female friend all the time also. They walked up to him and since he was the last of his litter, they nodded. The man who was with him asked a few questions about hair and stuff, and he huffed, showing them that he was naked after all, so no hair. They talked a while, and the little naked mole rat came home with the Stoppables. He was wondering about the significance of his name, Rufus, but just shrugged it off. He did learn that his boy loved cheese as much as he did, any kind that he could get his hands on, and he shared. They lover going down to the Bueno Nacho's to get their favorite meals, and just getting to know each other. Ron was a little surprised when Rufus spoke a bit, but just shrugged, thinking that all naked mole rats were like that, and laughed it off.

Just began a lifelong friendship between a boy and his naked mole rat.

A/N2: Sorry it's so short, but couldn't think of anything else to put. Ok question time for you fine readers and reviewers. What would you say if i brought Kims biggest nemesis from high school to Hogwarts also? Yes i mean Bonny Rockweiller. I mean you can't have a Kim Possible story covering stuff like that without a bonbon. Thinking of hooking her up with Malfoy. This story is winding down, and we are getting ready to head to Hogwarts readers. Next we meet Wade and then have maybe one or two more chapters.


	5. Wade Load

HARRY POSSIBLE

A/N: This is the next chapter in my set of stories that crosses Harry Potter and Kim Possible, which by the way, I don't own, Harry is owned by JK Rowlings, and Kim Possible is owned by Disney, ty. Well now that we have that disclaimer out of the way, on with what going to happen in this chapter, and hopefully it will be longer, (crosses fingers). We meet Wade Load in this chapter, and learn how he and Kim got together as friends. He will be a more intergral part of the stories starting in probably book 3 or 4 when I start on with the missions, but this is his introduction. Yes I have decided to bring Bon Bon into Hogwart's, this should be fun. Probably only going to have Monique and her other friends that are important be a few chapters a story, in the beginnings, during summer vacation. This is going to be so AU that it's not even funny, for one thing, we will meet up with one of Kim's future enemies in the second book. Whom could it be, mwahahaha, you will have to read and find out who comes to Hogwarts to teach before he becomes evil. If you can figure it out, I will insert you into the storyline as one of the first years in Harry's year. Clues, sure that wouldn't make it fair if I didn't give any, so here is your one clue, and it should give it away. MMP. Tell me what he teaches, and I might even write in a love life for you into the storyline.

Chapter 5: Wade Load

Ron, Harry and Dudley had taken the tweebs down to the local arcade one Saturday, for their birthday. Kim and her parents were at home preparing the party, and the boys were to be their distraction, not that it took much of a distraction for them at the Arcade. They had just walked in, and said hello to the manager and went to five of the computers that were set up, and got down to some serious game playing, not really seeing what was going on, but having some fun with a new guy who seemed to be really good. They had just got done with a major battle in the game, in which the new kid saved their butts quite well, and were resting up in one of the dedicated chat rooms for the game. They knew that they could have gotten into some really bad trouble if they were actually talking to some killer or something like that, but they had a strange feeling that the guy, was around their age.

Scar (Harry): So doomtrooper, you from around our area?

Doomtrooper (Wade): Depends Scar, where you guys at?

Scar: We're down in Colorado, how about you?

Doomtrooper: (In a excited type of way, considering that he had already figure out where they were at through his computer interface): Yah me to, right down the street from where your at right now.

Scar: (A little cautiously): How did you know where we were at, when we didn't tell you?

Doomtrooper (Taking a slurp from his big slurpy): Eh, I'm a genious with computers and other things. So do I know you guys, you seem well versed in this game.

Scar (Taking a deep breath): Don't know, you go to the elementary school around here?

Doomtrooper (With a chuckle to himself) Nah, been out of grade school a couple of years now, just getting ready to graduate high school.

Scar: Well, do you mind if I ask you your age?

Doomtrooper: (Thinking that why not, they seemed like good guys): Sure I'm 6 now.

Scar and the others who had been reading over his shoulder let out a gasp. Did you say 6? That's the age of the twins.

Doomtrooper: Yah wanna make something of it? Just kidding, I get that reaction a lot. You said twins, cool, I could use some online friends. That is if they don't mind.

Tweeb one and Tweeb two: We don't mind. We're Jim and Tim Possible, can we find out your name?

Doomtrooper: Sure I'm Wade Load, nice to meet you Jim and Tim, are these others your brothers or something.

Jim and Tim: Well two of them are adoptive brothers, and the other one is the best friend of the other two and our sister. Their 10, and you know how older siblings can be sometime.

Wade: Nope, only child here. So what are you guys up to today?

Jim and Tim: Being stalled while are parents and sister get ready for a supposedly surprise birthday party for us. --With this they look at the others with a shrug, and the other three just laugh.--

Wade: Cool, well Happy B-Day you two, and here's my email address and info so that your parents can get in touch with mine so that they won't be freaked out, thinking that I'm some crazy man trying to get you guys to do some deprived things.

Jim and Tim looked at each other and shrugged. They were also super geniuses, and knew a good thing when they came across it. "Sure thing Wade, we will let them know about this, and have them contact them tonight sometime."

With that, they all logged off, and headed back home.

When they got there, Jim and Tim went up to their parents and talked to them a while, while the older kids went and hung out in Harry's room. "So sounds like the tweebs have found a new friend, hopefully. This way they won't keep bothering us. This will be good for when we go to Hogwarts next year also." Harry was talking to the others, wondering what was going to happen with them. Of course, he knew that he was famous in the Wizardring world, but he did have some work done so that he didn't quite stand out, and was looking forward to going to the school, and learning more about magic. "I wonder if they will teach us how to saw a lady in 2? Will you be my lovely assistant Kim?" Harry said with a laugh that made Kim blush, and punch him in the shoulder. She was still quite a tomboy at this time, and actually was a bit afraid to go to school all the way in Scottland.

Later that day, they went down to the party, and there was a boy there that they didn't know. He came up to them and stuck out his hand, and informally introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Wade Load, but you can just call me Wade." He smiled at the others, even tho he was nervous about doing this. His mother had insisted that he come to his new friends party after talking to the Possibles a few hours ago. He was there with gifts for both Tim and Jim and looked around at all the people. "Not many people here is there? You two don't have many friends either because of your smarts, right?" He nodded at the thought, and made sure that he would be a great friend to all the Possibles and Stoppables. He even liked Rufus, finding him charming and funny.

They had all kinds of fun that day, and became fast friends. Wade said he would keep in contact, and they exchanged email addresses and numbers. He was heading back home and smiled to himself. "Thank you for making me go mom, I made new friends with the whole family, and had lots of fun." With that, he sat back in the car and watched the lights go by as they drove home.

A/N2: Yes it is way OOC for Wade, or is it. I'm thinking that when they actually first met, he wasn't the shut in loner, probably didn't do that til he had graduated from High School, and became part of team Possible. This is the last chapter of the Harry Possible story. Next we have Harry Possible: Year 1. Please leave a review, and I hope you liked that it was longer this time.


End file.
